onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Bounty Rush
One Piece Bounty Rush is a smartphone game released in March 2018 in Japan and the United States. It was taken offline in early April due to long-term maintenance issues and general dissatisfaction. The following year, on January 28th 2019, the Global version was re-released to a revamped UI and a wide variety of changes to gameplay mechanics and scenery. Gameplay One Piece Bounty Rush is a gacha 4 vs 4 real time game where players must capture and control a minimum of three of five treasure fields spread across the map. Each match lasts 3 minutes, but can end sooner than if a team captures all five treasures and manages to hold them for a total of 15 seconds. Rewards are dependant on how many treasures a team caught (i.e. 3-2 = 3 treasures, 5-0 = 5 treasures, 1-4 = 1 treasure.) Players generally receive in-game currency, character fragments, and occasionally, event items. Missions also grant similar rewards for completing tasks in and out of battle. Characters come with the ability to dodge, attack, and use up to two individual, unique skills. Characters are ranked from 2* to 4*, with 2* characters often being weaker than 4* characters. Some also have individual traits relative to their respective strengths and weaknesses (e.g. Logia's take less damage) as well as those relative to the show canon (Usopp is invulnerable to Perona's negativity, Luffy ignores Shock and Boa's Devil Fruit ability, etc.). Players acquire characters through the use of "Rainbow Diamonds," the games form of premium currency. The base currency, "Bounty Coins," are mainly utilized in "Special Training," a menu in which players can farm character fragments in order to rank them up. "Battle Points," a secondary currency earned from "League Battle," is used in the Exchange to purchase character fragments and general character enhancement material. "Hammers," earned from missions, are used to upgrade medals, crafted once a player gains enough through the discourse of battle. Occasionally, "Gold Ingots" are obtained through League Battle to be exchanged in a special event shop. For the 1st Anniversary, a special "Cola Shop" was opened. In addition to "League Battle," the main ranked mode which focuses on teams capturing treasure, there is the occasional "Challenge Battle," which follows the same format as League Battle, but requires players to utilize certain characters in order to boost their score, and ranks separately. In August 2019, "Boss Battle" was introduced, which pits 4 players against a single, AI-controlled enemy character, with players utilizing bombs, or a single treasure field to facilitate victory. Leagues, which range from D- to SS, reward players for ranking as high as possible. Currently, players ranking in SS receive 50 4* fragments (used to rank up 4* characters), 50 3* fragments, 18 Special Skill Orbs, 20 Rainbow Diamonds, and a medal consisting of ATK+ 160, DEF+ 130, or CRIT+ 14%. Leagues also have seasons in which players are encouraged to score as high as possible, with the season champion currntly receiving as much as 100 Rainbow Diamonds. So far, there have been 24 seasons, with the first Global season champion being known in the community as "ALEX", and the 23rd season champion being known as "Mugetsu". Playable Characters *Monkey D. Luffy (Straw Hat Pirates / Captain) *Monkey D. Luffy (30 Million Berry Bounty) *Monkey D. Luffy (Gum-Gum Storm) *Monkey D. Luffy (Paramount War) *Monkey D. Luffy (2 Years Later / Captain) *Monkey D. Luffy (STAMPEDE) *Monkey D. Luffy (Gear Four / Bounce-Man) *Nightmare Luffy (Ray of Hope) *Roronoa Zoro (Straw Hat Pirates / Combatant) *Roronoa Zoro (One-Sword Style Iai Lion Song) *Roronoa Zoro (108 Pound Phoenix) *Roronoa Zoro (2 Years Later / Combatant) *Zorojuro (Land of Wano) *Nami (Straw Hat Pirates / Navigator) *Nami (Climate Baton) *Nami (Imprisoned Bride) *Nami (2 Years Later / Navigator) *Nami (Bikini) *Usopp (Straw Hat Pirates / Sharp Shooter) *Usopp (5t Hammer) *Usopp (2 Years Later / Sharp Shooter) *Sanji (Straw Hat Pirates / Cook) *Sanji (Veau Shot) *Sanji (2 Years Later / Cook) *Sanji (Whole Cake Island) *Tony Tony Chopper (Straw Hat Pirates / Doctor) *Tony Tony Chopper (Arm Point) *Tony Tony Chopper (2 Years Later / Doctor) *Tony Tony Chopper (Happy Holiday) *Nico Robin (Straw Hat Pirates / Archaeologist) *Ms. All Sunday (Baroque Works / Vice President) *Nico Robin (2 Years Later / Archaeologist) *Nico Robin (Happy Holday) *Franky (Straw Hat Pirates / Ship Carpenter) *Franky (2 Years Later / Ship Carpenter) *Franky (Happy Holiday) *Brook (Straw Hat Pirates / Musician) *Brook (2 Years Later / Musician) *Ms. Wednesday (Baroque Works / Frontier Agents) *Nefertari Vivi (Peacock Slasher) *Nefertari Vivi (Alabasta / Princess) *Shanks (Red-Haired Pirates / Captain) *Shanks (The Four Emperors) *Yasopp (Red-Haired Pirates / Sharp Shooter) *Higuma the Bear (Mountain Bandits / Leader) *Koby (Chore Boy) *Alvida (Alvida Pirates / Captain) *Alvida (Slip-Slip Fruit) *Morgan (Navy Captain) *Helmeppo (The Idiot Son) *Buggy (Buggy Pirates / Captain) *Cabaji (Buggy Pirates / Chief of Staff) *Kaya (Girl from Syrup Village) *Captain Kuro (Black Cat Pirates / Former Captain) *Jango (Black Cat Pirates / Captain) *Buchi (Black Cat Pirates / Guard) *Zeff (Baratie / Head Chef) *Johnny (Bounty Hunter) *Yosaku (Bounty Hunter) *Don Krieg (Krieg Pirates Armada / Admiral) *Gin (Krieg Pirates Armada / Battle Commander) *Arlong (Arlong Pirates / Captain) *Kuroobi (Arlong Pirates / Officer) *Hatchan (Arlong Pirates / Officer) *Chew (Arlong Pirates / Officer) *Sakazuki (Navy HQ / Admiral Akainu) *Borsalino (Navy HQ / Admiral Kizaru) *Kuzan (Navy HQ / Admiral Aokiji) *Monkey D. Garp (Navy HQ / Vice Admiral) *Smoker (Navy HQ / Captain) *Smoker (STAMPEDE) *Tashigi (Navy HQ / Master Chief Petty Officer) *Wapol (Drum Kingdom / Former Ruler) *Bon Clay, aka Mr. 2 (Baroque Works / Officer Agent) *Bellamy (Bellamy Pirates / Captain) *Enel (God) *Edward Newgate (Whitebeard Pirates / Captain Whitebeard) *Marco (Whitebeard Pirates / 1st Division Commander) *Portgas D. Ace (Whitebeard Pirates / 2nd Division Commander) *Portgas D. Ace (Son of the King of the Pirates) *Portgas D. Ace (Navy Infiltrator) *Bartolomeo (Barto Club / Captain) *Donquixote Doflamingo (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Jinbe (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Bartholomew Kuma (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Dracule Mihawk (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Marshall D. Teach (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Crocodile (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Crocodile (Impel Down / Prisoner) *Boa Hancock (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Boa Hancock (Bikini) *Gecko Moria (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Perona (Thriller Bark Pirates / Mysterious Four) *Ryuma (Legendary Samurai Zombie) *Trafalgar Law (Heart Pirates / Captain) *Trafalgar Law (Land of Wano) *Basil Hawkins (Land of Wano) *Eustass Kid (Kid Pirates / Captain) *Capone Bege (Firetank Pirates / Godfather) *Jewelry Bonney (Bonney Pirates / Captain) *Sabo (Revolutionary Army / Chief of Staff) *Sabo (STAMPEDE) *Vinsmoke Reiju (Germa 66) *Charlotte Linlin (Big Mom Pirates / Captain) *Charlotte Katakuri (Big Mom Pirates / 'Sweet 3' General) *Kaido (Animal Kingdom Pirates / Supreme Commander) Boss-only Characters *Douglas Bullet, only during Stampede Campaign *Sengoku, only during Marineford Campaign. Medal-only Characters *Luffy (Child) *Zoro (Child) *Ace (Child) *Sabo (Child) *Koby *Helmeppo (Chief Petty Officer) *Patty *Pell (Falcon) *Chaka (Jackal) *Mr. 1 *Mr. 3 *Gedatsu (Swamp Challenge) *Ohm (Iron Challenge) *Urouge (Mad Monk) *Scratchmen Apoo (Roar of the Sea) *X Drake (Red Flag) *Basil Hawkins (Magician) *Killer (Murder Machine) *Marco (Phoenix) *Jozu (Diamond) *Shanks (Red Hair) *Buggy (Genius Jester) *Mohji *Jinbe (First Son of the Sea) *Donquixote Doflamingo (Heavenly Demon) *Vergo *Tsuru *Shirahoshi (Mermaid Princess) *Rebecca (Attendant of Dressrosa) *Tashigi (STAMPEDE) *Lucci (STAMPEDE) *Festa *Ann *Kinemon (Foxfire) *Kanjuro (Evening Shower) *Charlotte Chiffon *Queen (Plague) *Jack (Drought) *Jesus Burgess *Shiryu *Benn Beckman *Yassop *Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble-Rumble) / Enel *Pika Pika no Mi (Glint-Glint) / Kizaru *Gasu Gasu no Mi (Gas-Gas) / Caesar Clown *Shibo Shibo no Mi (Wring-Wring) / Charlotte Smoothie *Bisu Bisu no Mi (Bis-Bis) / Charlotte Cracker *Memo Memo no Mi (Memo-Memo) / Charlotte Pudding Stages *Baratie (Day / Night) *Arlong Park (A / B) *Drum Island (Day / Christmas) *Alabasta (Day / Night) *Sabaody Archipelago *Marineford *Fish-Man Island *Corrida Colosseum *Flower Capital *Final Battle (Day / Night) (Boss Battle) External Links *Official Japanese Website *Facebook Page Videos Official ONE PIECE BOUNTY RUSH PV (EN) Site Navigation ru:One Piece Bounty Rush es:One Piece Bounty Rush Category:Video Games